1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for implementing an IPSec engine in IXDP2851, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing an IPSec protocol in IXDP2851, which are capable of implementing an IPSec engine without influencing a speed of processing general packets not requiring IPSec processing by separately processing packets requiring IPSec processing and packets not requiring IPSec processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network processors such as IXP2850 are used in network equipments requiring high speed data processing, and provide a function of upgrading existing algorithms or adding algorithms through a program.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically showing the structure of IXDP2851 which is a conventional IXP2850 network processor development platform.
Referring to FIG. 1, IXDP2851 100, which is an IXP2850 network processor development platform, includes an Ethernet MAC 120 and an IXP2850 network processor 140. Here, the IXP2850 network processor 140 is manufactured by Intel Corporation.
The Ethernet MAC 120, which is an Ethernet interface card, receives or transmits data from or to a network.
The IXDP2851 100 can construct a new application using the IXP2850 network processor 140.
In detail, for example, Quality of Service (QoS), Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS), etc. can be constructed using the IXDP2851 100.
However, a method and apparatus for implementing Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) which is a security protocol in a packet processing layer of network communication through such a network processor development platform IXDP2851 100, have not been developed.